Salmón
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Un globo azul. Un ciclista. Una viejita enfadosa. Un ramo de flores. Una combinación secreta. Fic basado en la viñeta dos de "Paralelos" de Patriot117. Para el intercambio "Fics de fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8 [Taiora] OS


¡Hola :)!

Este fic participa en el intercambio "Fics de fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8 :D y esta basado en la viñeta dos de "Paralelos" de Patriot117. Espero que sea del agrado de todos (pero más de Patriot juejue).

* * *

 **Salmón**

El pasatiempo favorito de Sora Takenouchi era arreglarles la vida a sus amigos. Uno pensaría que no podía ser algo recurrente, pero, en realidad, sucedía todo lo contrario.

Esa mañana Taichi le había hablado al celular temprano, tenía una cita y había derramado café en su única camisa que no era deportiva; Sora había excavado en el armario, buscando alguna camisa olvidada de su padre.

—Espero te vaya el color salmón —le dijo mientras intentaba no mirar cuando su amigo se cambiaba en medio del pasillo de la escuela.

—Esto es más bien rosado.

—¡Es salmón! —no iba a tener otra discusión sobre percepción de colores con Taichi.

—Con que a ti te guste… —le respondió para olvidar el asunto— vaya, tu padre y yo ya somos de la misma talla.

—¿Ya terminaste? Tengo que ir al club de moda.

Taichi la despachó de un empujón amable junto a un guiño coqueto y Sora le vio aventar su camisa arruinada a su locker antes de doblar la esquina. Se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras cuantos tesoros tendría aquel depósito y como era que tenía espacio ilimitado; siempre que Taichi quería deshacerse de algo, simplemente lo metía a su locker.

Cuando entró al taller ya había alguien esperándola, Sora lo miró con desdén pues Yamato Ishida nunca antes se había dignado a pasarse por su taller; muy rudo de su parte pues ella era visitante frecuente de su sala de ensayo. Pasó a su lado mientras le sacaba la lengua y se puso a acomodar retazos de tela hasta que el rubio finalmente habló:

—Sorita.

—Ahhh… —paró la máquina de coser— ¿Qué le has hecho a Mimí esta vez?

—¡¿Qué?! No le he hecho nada; al contrario, esa mujer me rompió mi blu-ray de Thor ayer en la noche. Pensé que era una buena película para ver: la acción para mí y Chris Hemsworth para ella.

Sora levantó las cejas y continuó con su trabajo; tenía un par de entregas para el festival escolar y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Yamato le contó todo el asunto de la película y de cómo al final la película había quedado regada por la alfombra.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitar pedazos de plástico puntiagudos de la alfombra? Creo que me encajé un par esta mañana.

—Sobrevivirás. ¿Y qué hiciste con los pedazos?

Yamato produjo de la nada una bolsa plástica con los restos de aquel blu-ray. A Sora le brillaron los ojos: le encataba hacer acabados en los espejos de su casa usando pedazos de viejos cd's y su cuenta de Pinterest.

—Excelente.

Yamato le guiñó el ojo y Sora le sonrió amable. Era fácil convivir entre ellos, tenían ya muchos años de haberse hecho cercanos e incluso los demás llegaron a pensar que habían estado saliendo. Esa historia terminó con Yamato pidiéndole una oportunidad a Mimí; él había dicho que sería aún más especial si era totalmente una sorpresa. Sora no estaba segura de como aquello pudo funcionar, pues Mimí le dijo que sí encantada.

—¿Sabes? Hoy es mi aniversario con Mimí. Hoy hace un año la llevé al concierto de The Wolfs y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Recuerdo como el sol iba escondiéndose, pintando el cielo de un dorado intenso, que solo intensificaba su cabello y su piel…

Sora rio con ganas. Yamato solía hacer esos comentarios para molestarla pues ella siempre había odiado lo cursi.

—En fin, sé que ayer después de la pelea quedaron de verse en aquella cafetería al aire libre.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Le espías los mensajes?

—Siempre piensas lo peor de mí. Por supuesto que sé que siempre hace eso cuando peleamos.

Sora terminó la bastilla de uno de los vestidos y lo extendió a lo largo antes de doblarlo y colocarlo en la mesa. Después de plantó frente a su amigo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Es muy sencillo, solo tienes que no ir.

}ô{

La parte favorita del pasatiempo de Sora era la culminación de sus proyectos; por más básicos y fáciles que fueran. Claro que no se perdería aquella hermosa reconciliación/sorpresa de aniversario. Mimí abrazaba efusivamente a Yamato sin importarle que estuviesen en plena vía pública. Incluso una viejita les hacía muecas a sus espaldas, lo cual la había hecho reír mucho.

Desde su posición, en un piso alto, podía ver la plaza entera, incluso había visto como un muchacho había salvado a una pequeña niña de una muerte segura y como se había quedado a consolarla; había visto como un ave había apenas esquivado el globo azul que se había escapado y como el desafortunado ciclista intentaba colocar su cadena caída.

Sora dio media vuelta, pero chocó con un bólido rosado; o al menos eso fue lo pudo ver antes de caer de bruces al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un sonriente Taichi, con sus manos tras la cabeza, en una posición despreocupada.

—¿No vas a ayudarme a levantarme después de que casi me atropellas?

—No —le dijo sacándole la lengua y estirando la mano para entregarle un papel.

«020988»

—La combinación de mi casillero. Te he visto volverte loca por ver lo que hay dentro.

Taichi tenía esta mala costumbre de simplemente voltearse y caminar sin despedirse. Sora ya no le daba importancia así que sola se levantó y guardó el papel dentro del bolsillo miniatura de sus jeans. Caminó y caminó, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta del instituto; aún había algunos alumnos terminando algunos proyectos, como era común ver días antes del festival. Entró desapercibida y aunque el pasillo si estaba desierto, miró hacía ambos lados antes de abrir el casillero.

—Pedazo de idiota —maldijo al viento antes de abrir la puertesilla metálica.

Se encontró con un estante totalmente vacío, a excepción de un pedazo de papel doblado que yacía justo en el centro. Segura que había sido dejado a propósito para ella, lo tomó con sus manos y leyó:

«Tú, yo, cena a las ocho. Llévate algo rosado también para que parezca que nos pusimos de acuerdo ;)»

Y sin perder un segundo más, Sora salió corriendo a asaltar el armario de Mimí.

* * *

Como curiosidad, la combinación del casillero de Taichi es la fecha de nacimiento de Sora... segun digiwiki :B


End file.
